The woman no one else sees
by romancebunny
Summary: J & C


"Hey Joe. What are you doing in here ?" Mia said as she stepped up behind Joe to look at the computer screen. Being a little slow on the computer Joseph couldnt close down the window before Mia got a good look. "Oh My God is that what i think it is ?"

"Yes." He looked between Mia and the screen with an idea popping into his head. "And your just the person i need. Help me choose one you know what she would like."

"Oh ok. Move over." Doing as he was told he stood and Mia took his seat. "First how much do you want to spend? I think about £500 is about right."

"Oh i was thinking more along the lines of one hundred thousand. Its worth it." He said looking at the shock on Mias face "What"

"For one ?. I think your nuts or madly truly deeply in love." Facing the screen again she used the search fields to narrow the selection down.

It took a few hours and a trip to Pyrus but between them they agreed to have one made.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six weeks later in Josephs suit.

"Ok are you ready. You look great by the way. Dont rush it and remember to breath." Mia coached

"Well it would be a waste of time if i did it and then died of suffocation." He replied dryly.

"Funny Joey." Scowling he left his room Mia hanging back a few minutes then leaving herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Knocking on the door three down from his, Joe stood up tall.

"Hello Joseph are you ready, i will just be a minute." She turned and elegantly walked away. He loved her walk, but what he loved about it was that when she walked with him he got very envious looks from all types of people. Returning a few minutes later she took his offered arm and they started on their routine nightly walk. Tonight was different. He took her away from the palace and into the woods, although it was dark and quite dismal she was not afraid, she never was near him. Stopping in a clearing and resting against a fallen log he had never seen anything like it other then in films.

"You look wonderful tonight.You look fantastic any night but the lights catch you eyes and hair and ii am rambling." He was nervous. What was it Mia told him take his time and breathe. He couldnt. "I asked you out here tonight for a reason Clarisse." He got down on his bad knee and winced slightly at the pain. She gasped outloud her hands coming to cover her mouth. "I have loved you since the day we met, at first it was love for the crown and then love for a friend and then it developed, its love for the woman, the one that most people dont see. The mother of two wonderful sons who by god i wished were mine, the grandmother to Mia, the passionate and proud woman who has put her country before her heart time and time again. I am asking you to trust in the fact that i will never stand in the way of your duty to Genovia. I am asking you to trust that i will love you for the next thirty years as i have the last and more. I am asking you to marry me to follow what your heart says not your head. Clarisse Renaldi you have my life, my heart and soul to do with as you please, will you make me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to be my wife."

With tears streaming down her cheeks and her heart racing in her chest she took one long steadying dress and nodded her head."Yes, i would be honored" He was up in a flash and she was safe in his arms once again. Her lips found his as she initiated what she knew would be the first of many long and passionate kisses.

As he slipped the ring on her finger her breath left her lungs at the sheer beauty. "Joseph where did you find this. "Its magnificent, thank you."

He looked so nervous she almost laughed "You like it then, Mia helped me pick it because i am not much good with rings, we ended up having it made because i didnt think any were good enough for you. I mean your a quuen and i didnt know what you would expect..."

Silencing him with her lips on his "It is beautiful, i didnt expect anything like this its magnificent, anything from you would be wonderful because its sent from the heart. And somewhere in the middle of that i think i heard Mia. I would like to return to the castle now."

"Clarisse she was helping me i swore her to secrecy.." Again using her now much prefered way of shutting him up Clarisse continued.

"..to thank my granddaughter for her help."

Just a bit of fun in between painting and cleaning. Thanks


End file.
